Black Hearts
by Girl-From-The-Moon
Summary: Sebastian Michealis, a love struck demon that would do anything to achieve the girl he wants. Aurora Valintime is a shinigami who caught a certain demon's eye, that won't stop hunting her down. Follow the adventure of kidnapping, seducing, and jelousy. What will Ciel do when he discovers he is more in the story then he wanted to be, especilly when a past figure has returned...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: It may be not very good, but my first fanfic here, don't go hard on critisim, I would like ideas to the story though, this is just the begining the to give the fire of the story go on. WEll here is Black Hearts, you will understand the title soon.. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The White Rose Tainted in Red

"Aurora, hurry UP AND REAP THE SOUL!" exclaimed a very angry redheaded shinigami. Aurora just innocently stared at the older man, she was know standing there for 3 hours trying to find a way to perfectly reap the soul.

Her hetrochromian eyes stared at the body carefully, as she placed her black framed glasses back in place.

"Don't worry Grell, I have to reap the soul perfectly, it worth the wait you will see," she smiled at the shinigami. Knowing how impatient he was she knew the job would have his whining, that would make her take more time.

While Grell stared at her, know he knew why not many shinigamis spoke with her, or did work with her. She was the one of the only woman who was a shinigami.

So you would expect men to work with her in a snap of her finger, but after one day they would just quit.

The odd thing the council didn't fairly care that she did overtime. Nobody knew why, but nobody actually stayed this long.

Actually this was the first time Grell and Aurora ever met. Aurora was a very quite girl, who chose not to socialize. She prefered to keep distance to keep her emotions in touch.

"There, I'm done." she spoke quietly with a sigh. As Grell looked over his shoulder, he looked for the record to spurt out but he saw nothing.

"Umm...Aurora the soul…" his words were cut off by seeing her long grim like scythe being raised.

His emerald eyes trailed down, the white rose sculpted scythe, with a sharp black blade. As just seeing it, it pierced through your soul. Grell was one of the lucky ones to actually see her scythe.

She smiled as her aura changed, Aurora's smile deepened, "SOUL CHAIN" her words echoed through the world. The sound of the melody, cut through 7 different souls. Grell saw in aw… he was speechless.

All of the other souls that were meant to be reaped were collected by one strike.

How was she able to do so and how do no one know she was able to do this? She smiled as her last remaining souls, were collected.

Aurora didn't put any attention in Grell, her only thoughts were. The souls that ran through her head quickly, as she put no notice in there pain and suffering. Even so she pitted them.

But her emotions would have to put aside, even if one of the souls was a young girl who was beaten to death. As the last record played she, stood there emotionless.

"Done, all seven souls, Grell...aw with time to spare to" she checked off in her black book. Rather of hearing her words, he still didn't understand.

Her eyes just stared at him blankly, as her slender pale fingers waved in front of his face. "Hello, did you hear me."

Grell noticed she was trying to draw his attention as, he returned to his normal self. "How did you do that deary, I've never seen that before," as he bounced back to her.

Her smile, stayed in place, "Aw that…no one actually stayed to see the reaping, 'they worried of getting punished' but I was lucky you stayed. You are actually one of the first to see this."

Grell brought out his sharp teeth smile, "Aurora, you might have to teach me that one day… but for know…" He stopped, as his green eyes sparkled, as he saw maybe a god.

Aurora, just stared at him confused, at why he stopped his words. then she examined slowly seeing that his eyes were focused some where. No one some one.

"SEBASTIAN!" Grell yelled as Aurora's head turned towards the demons eyes quickly. Both there eyes met in union, his crimson, and her one emerald, and the lavender.

As they stared into one another's souls, she felt the electrify serge. As his eyes trailed down her face, seeing her full crimson lips. Then down her neck, her alluring calls for his lusting feeling. As his eyes slowly trailed down her, he only lusted for her.

Unlike him she looked down on him, seeing his demon eyes with disgust. At his midnight black hair, flowed with the wind, she only grew with distaste. She only grew range in staring into his eyes.

For Grell, he quickly ran towards the man, and tackled him. Sebastian, was shocked how occupied his mind was to put any attention to Grell.

For Aurora she quickly fled the scene, leaving the shinigami to fend for himself. She didn't want to face a demon again, not yet.

As Sebastian stood up carefully, he cleaned off the dirt that he got on his tailored coat.

As he gazed up not seeing a sign of the alluring women, he would find her later. After he would finish his master's task, he was sent to do. "Bassy, it's been to long. Where have you been," His annoyed expression, "Grell I have no time for this,"

Grell then noticed his partner was gone, "Hum, it seems Aurora left...well never mind that I have you here Bassy," Sebastian's ears ran with a cold chill, of hearing her name… Aurora Her name was Aurora.

Sebastian quietly thought, to himself.

* * *

Aurora walked quietly through the night, staring into the night sky.

Her eyes wandering the lights in the sky that shined on her pale face. Her glass, from the black frame reflected a black shadow from behind her.

As she quickly turned around and saw the demon from before, he had dared to follow her.

He stood there smiling at her, holding a white rose in his hand.

Sebastian stared into her enchanting gaze; he couldn't understand the hunger he felt to feel her soul, in his hands.

As her cold gaze stared at him, her bold hands crossed. She raised an eyebrow to the demon, "Demon, what is it you want, knowing your kind its usually a soul you hunger am I right." _How wrong you are, Aurora._

"Sorry, to intrigue milady, but this rose is for you," As he walked towards her, she felt his aura. It was very powerful indeed; she also felt a very impatient feeling. Aurora felt the feeling, if he craved something he wouldn't stop until he grasped it in his hands.

He placed the rose in her slender hands, as he disappeared into the darkness.

Her eyes trailed the perfectly made rose. She felt the rose's thorn tear through her flesh as she let one drop fall onto the perfect white petals. Her eyes looked at the blood run town the petal.

Aurora thought, the white rose tainted in crimson, ironic.

Her eyes wandered around searching for the demon, but she was too late he disappeared into the night.

She found a note tied to the bottom of the stem, she carefully unfolded the white paper.

Her eyes scanned the nicely written letter,

_**"I hope to see you soon, Aurora,"**_

She smiled, who the demon thinks he is. She let out a small chuckle, "If you say so demon…"

Aurora tossed the white rose over her shoulder and walked her long steps walking farther away from the tainted rose…that reminded her so much of her self.

Even if she didn't want to see the demon again she had no real choice, destiny was playing the cards know.

* * *

_**A/N: How was that, it was a confusing start, but hey. If I mispelled Auroura, I still can't spell it.. darn. Well I hope you liked the first chapter in which there is more to come 49 chapters to go..I hope to recive the reviews.**_

_**~Girl_From_the_Moon**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well the explanation is at the body why I rewrote this but give me a chance I promise you will love this story much better its similar but a little less dark sided~ **_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own black butler and its awesomeness I only own my characters awesomeness**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Auroras daily morning

The sun rays shined behind the dark velvet curtains, shining on Aurora's pale skin. Her eyes slowly twitched opening slowly to see the dark room be illuminated by the only ray of sunshine. She slowly rose from her sheets, slowly sliding off her queen sized bed. She lazily yawned as she pulled her curtain cord opening a gate way of sunshine.

She opened her balcony window doors, feeling the warmth fill her body. She loved waking up this way it was like a ritual. She ran her slender fingers threw her dark black hair.

Aurora just stood there in taking the day ahead also remembering last nights events, why did the demon give her that rose, he was quite charming... She quickly pushed that thought with disgust, "I'm a reaper for crying out loud..I can't have thoughts like that...Ah!" She quickly turned towards her bathroom and tossed her night gown off to the side a sat in the tub waiting for the water to reach her knees. The warm water ran through the open space of the tub filling her with warmth and comfort.

The sound of running water soothed her ears as the last of the water filled the tub; she waved her hand making small tidal waves. Her skin refreshed as she thought about him again. She couldn't explain but something in him reminded her of someone so familiar.

She sighed and sank into the warm water, covering every inch of her frail body. She open her yes seeing nothing but clear water and quickly rising up to the surface. Aurora slicked back her damp hair as she reached the soap ready for the actual bath.

She ran her hands through her self cleaning every inch of her body. As her fingers reached a bumpy surface, she looked down to her stomach. The long black scar ran across her once perfect skin, know so tainted. She stared at her scars with disgust, what being would ever touch her. She slowly pulled the plug and watched the soapy water go down the pipe.

She turned on the faucet watching the cold water fill by her toes. She sat there rinsing herself from her filth. After finally finishing she walked towards the towel rack and covered her scar covered body with soft Egyptian cotton. She walked to her bedroom walking on cold marble floor, scouting for a dress.

Aurora pushed countless dresses aside, all the pinks to the side, the oranges a big no. Then she reached the whites and blacks, her eyes dazed as she pulled the 5 different dresses. Then she slowly examined one in precisely it was long sleeved with lace at the edges. The main fabric was black and white vertical stripes with the middle top black. She was pleased with this dress.

She tossed her towel to the side and placed her undergarments for her top then slid into the dress. Since she was quite thin for her dresses she didn't need a corset just only a bow to tie. She pulled her white stockings up and then scrambled through her closet searching for her leather lace boots. She threw shoes of different calibers until she yelled, "FOUND YOU!"

Aurora slid them in perfectly like Cinderella's glass slipper except she was more of a sick twisted princess, but still everyone deserves there own fairy tale.

When finally, and really mean done with making herself pretty she glanced at the mirror. Questioning why she was so ugly, even if she couldn't see it but she was quite beautiful. The reason her eyes seeing the horrid she sees is of her scars placed over her body.

She sighed and walked towards her study after feeling satisfied of herself, know was her time for work. She walked down her halls until she reached mahogany double doors. She pulled the black metal knob walking into a vast study room mention for many people almost to hold a ball. She walked towards her large black ebony desk, that was bigger then her actual bed.

Many papers were scrambled over her desk as she saw many stacks of paperwork. She almost fainted from so much darned paperwork. Then she saw a small note from her superior, "Aurora,

I hope you finish filling out the death cases before December 16, wish you the best, also we have two important cases for you under the stack where you found this letter. Once again hope you survive the paperwork,

Luv,

Hart 3

P.S. Don't get paper cuts they cause diseases in our time, see you soon bye!"

To help out she even kissed the note. She sighed irritated and looked under the stack and found two notebooks. The first one said: London, England December 14 1887. The next said the Cult, England Monastery, December 21, 1887. She glanced at the dates, she wondered why so close to her paperwork due date, since its due two days from know. And she has a case today whoopee. She picked up the book and read about the mysterious soul that was meant to be dead long ago.

She scanned through and closed it shut, she knew today was going to be interesting. She clapped her hands and her bookshelves rotated slowly stoping when they made a large clicking sound. Her death scythe was placed gracefully in display. Her hands trailed down the sculpted roses of her white rosé. The blades were polished glicining with the suns reflection.

She pulled it from the case and fondly twirled it, this was the reason they named her white rosé. The scars on her body were tainted blood spilled over her pure existence. She closed the case and stormed off to her mission, when she was holding her scythe no one in the world mattered, only her mission. She may not let emotions ever interfere, she has paid the price already with the scars on her skin as proof.

Her eyes filled with determination, she was know in reaper mode she was no fooling matter...

* * *

Her eyes watched from the rooftop, of the building. Her eyes focusing like a hawk when she spotted her bait below. "Drocell, your mine" she watched as he entered the doll shop hidden in the city with a young blonde girl. Watching closely she noticed something odd about the man, he had enchantment strings attached.

"So someone is control this facade, well then I guess I will have to kill the puppet to find the puppet master. "

Her dark crimson lips formed a smile, she would wait until it would be time to attack her pray very soon enough.

It was time she thought quietly when she decided to enter the shop when she ran into two unexpected guests. A young boy and a reaper, oh what excitement she thought sarcastically ...

* * *

_A/N: Well I thought I did an awful job in writing chapters 2 and 3, I just hope you stick around and read the story until chapter 50 Kay Message me if you have any comments about the change since this is the original plot okay 48 chapters to go! I will post at least 10 chapters this week to make up for all of tis okay see you next update..._


End file.
